The Fates are Cruel
by KatFiction-DaughterOfHecate
Summary: "Twilight is a time where neither Artemis nor Apollo dominate the sky; it is the time where the souls of the Dead are at their strongest; It is the time where miracles can happen." And, as Nico found out, it was one hell of a miracle, one he wasn't expecting, at all. He would have preferred fighting monsters any day.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is a one-shot that takes place during the war against Gaea. It includes an OC that I thought of. This is what I thought would happen if she died. (I wrote this in like a hour, so it is not my best)**

* * *

**THE FATES ARE CRUEL**

'No!' I screamed. A pack of hell hounds had cornered her. They gnawed and snapped at her, but she struck with her blade and slashed with her dagger. She was a good fighter, however the hoard of hell hounds overwhelmed her. A hell hound snapped at her arm and she yelped, instinctively dropping the long blade, leaving her with only her dagger. She cradled her arm weakly, while trying to keep the hounds away. Key word being TRYING. Another hound lunged at her and toppled her of her feet. She let out a bloodcurdling scream that could be heard from where I was standing.

I ran towards her, slashing an occasional monster, but I knew I wouldn't get there in time. I was on the other side of the battle-field, nevertheless that didn't stop me from running towards her. The second I hit within ten feet I released my fury and adrenaline on the stupid mutts. I wasn't a strong as my cousin, Percy, but I was quick and swift, giving he a small advantage. As I lunged my sword at the last hound, it dissolved into golden sand, flowing in the breeze. I knelt by my friend, who had a large gash across her stomach, and whimpered quietly at the sight. Her hair was like a rat nest and her clothes scratched, tattered and scorned. Her legs were full of bruises and bite marks and her arms were too. I slowly diverted my eyes to her face. It was probably what had been less touched by the hounds. Apart from some mud smeared on her cheek and a small cut on her forehead most likely caused by the fall.

I stared into her pained eyes and, much to my surprise, she smiled. It was weak and looked forced, as if even smiling pained her, but smiled nonetheless.  
'Hey, Corpse Breath.' She croaked, her voice sounded hoarse, and obviously pained her a lot because she reached out to her throat. 'How ya been?'  
I snorted, amused at her question.  
'Just peachy. You knew the usual routine, train, train and then fighting monsters.' I grumbled. I could hear a buzzing noise that had been in my mind for a while, and it had suddenly became louder, more clear. I took me a couple of seconds to decipher what it meant, but after I did, I stared at my injured friend in horror. Her eyes began to flutter, as she fell into a slumber of which she would never wake up.

'No.' I muttered. 'No. No, no, no. Listen to me, Flame Girl.' I cupped her face in my hands and she slowly lifted her hand, grabbed mine and squeezed it.  
'Relax, Nico. You would still be able to see me in the Underworld. I promise not to try rebirth until you are with me, which I hope is in a long time.' She murmured quietly. I wanted to help her, to get nectar and ambrosia to heal her, but it was too late. The buzz in my ears was strong, certain, it was no use, she would die and as much as I loved hanging with dead, I didn't want her dead, at least not so soon.  
'You will reach Elysium, Flame Girl, that's for sure.' I promised. She smiled again, the smile that I loved to see on her face, before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Before she could completely fade away, I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It was soft and warm, making chills go through my spine. I let my lips rest on hers until her breathing had stopped; until she had completely faded away; until I had been sure she was dead.

I sat up and looked down onto her lifeless body, tears swelling up in my eyes, threatening to fall; until I couldn't hold them in anymore and let them fall freely down my cheek. I caressed her face, rubbing lightly and smiling sadly at my memories with her. I felt a pair of arms wrap around either of my shoulders, recognizing them immediately as my cousins, Thalia and Percy.  
'She's gone.' Percy murmured in grief. 'She is really gone.'  
'I know.' I murmured in response. I looked at her again. I looked at the lifeless body of Penelope 'Penny' Grace Anderson, Flame Girl to me, daughter of Hestia. I looked at the lifeless body in my arms, the lifeless body of my girlfriend, the only girl that had really been able to break down my walls and get to know me better. I looked at the 17 year old demigod, who had not deserved to die. I realized something than. It had been pretty obvious, but it really hadn't come to my mind before this. I realized that life was unfair.

I realized the the Fates were cruel.

* * *

**I know Hestia is a maiden goddess, but Penny was born from the flames of the Hearth, which I think is totally acceptable. Basically, she is merged from the emotions of her mother and father, carried by Hestia in her womb, then born from the flames, as the represent the Hearth and emotions from home (Hence the nickname 'Flame Girl (which I totally got from Leo!)).**

**Well, Review if you Please!**

**-KatFictionDaughterOfHecate**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is short because I wrote it at like 10 pm, so i was really sleepy.  
A shout out to ClarisseIsCool who was the first to review my story.  
(::) (::) (::). By the way, do you have a PenName? because i looked for the one you are using and it didn't come up. PM me it if you want. **

**I have seen people do this so i might as well  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Penny.**

* * *

**THE FATES ARE CRUEL: Chap. 2**

(Penelope POV)

Penelope felt awful; and, even though it partially was, it wasn't because she had just died. She felt awful at leaving the other; Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and Nico. Especially Nico. He was his boyfriend after all, even though he didn't like to admit it in public, and their relationship had been a secret for a good three weeks before anyone had found out. Besides, the only reason they DID find out was because Annabeth had caught Nico giving her a quick peck on the lips. That was something she loved about Nico. He wasn't extravagant about showing everyone he was dating, in fact, he hated public PDA. Although privately, well, that was a different story.

Penelope had found herself in DOA Studios, the cover for the entrance to the Underworld. She looked up and saw a chalky white, dark-eyed lanky guy standing behind a desk, wearing what seemed to be an Italian suit. She smiled; it was Charon. He was pretty temperamental at times, but was an okay door keeper of the Underworld. Penelope was about to walk up to Charon to ask him if she could pass, but remembered she needed a drachma. Frowning, she looked for drachma in her pocket and, much to her surprise, found one. She smiled warmly at the drachma. _This was sooo Nico's doing._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Charon stared at her curiously.  
"Why child, Lord Nico is not here." He informed her.  
"I know." She stated calmly. "I'm dead." Charon raised an eyebrow at her and opened his mouth to say something, but Penelope cut him short. "Name is Penelope Anderson, daughter of Hestia. Killed in the Giant War by a pack of hellhounds; died in Nico di Angelo's arms. That pretty much covers what happened."  
Charon frowned and placed his hand out for her to place the drachma in her hand. She rolled her eyes, but gave him the drachma. He sighed in utter defeat.  
"Very well demigod. You shall be judged more quickly than the others, being the lover of the Prince of the Underworld. You are going to be judged, right?" He asked, taking a look behind him to see if Penelope was following him towards the elevator. She flushed at the mention of being the lover of her boyfriend before clearing her throat and responding in a strong voice.

"Yes, I am going to be judged."

* * *

**Like i said, short. i might write one tomorrow, seeing if i have time. Hope you like.**

**Me: Nico, ask for reviews, would you?  
Nico: Why should I? My girlfriend has just been killed, i deserve some time to grieve over her.  
Me: If you don't, i will make sure you don't see her again.  
Nico: *glares* You're mean. Review, if you Please!  
Me: Thank you!**

**~KatFiction-DaughterOfHecate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, People! I couldn't update sooner because I had a BUNCH of homework to do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or his stories,all rights go to Uncle Rick. I only own Penelope and my plot.**

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THE FATES ARE CRUEL**

(Hades POV) Third Person

Hades was pissed.

I mean, sure, usually he was always pissed, but today he was exceptionally pissed. Why? Well there was more dead because of the Giant's war and they seemed to be whining more than usual. Thanatos was complaining about how tired he was of reaping souls and Charon, well Charon was still pestering him about the stupid pay rise he wanted so badly. Not to mention Persephone was still blabbering about his infidelity on her and about Nico being a _'devil spawn'_. And, to top it all off, Demeter, the crazed women who _still _hasn't gotten over him kidnapping her daughter, decided to take a visit and start yelling at him about _'her Kore'_. So, naturally, he was pissed. And so naturally, he decided to do something mortals did when they were bored of their sister/mother in law screaming at him for kidnapping their daughter.

He decided to play poker.

It was probably a low thing for a god to do, but Hades was desperate, and he decided that he might as well give it a shot, with a couple of ghost playing along his side too. He was about to start celebrating since he had won the game, when a knock on his steely door interrupted him. With a frustrated sigh, he sent the ghosts back to their jobs and yelled.  
"Come in!" A handsome young man with pale skin, dark violet eyes and tousled pitch-black hair walked in. Thanatos. He seemed to be tense and nervous, which made Hades nervous too. I mean, he was the god of death for crying out loud! What would make the god of death scared? Sure, he was the god of a _peaceful_ death (whatever that meant), but that was beside the point.

"What is it Thanatos? I am a little busy here." Hades snapped impatiently. Thanatos raised an eyebrow as if to say, _really? Your busy playing poker?  
_"Well, Lord Hades, I have to ask you permission to reap a certain soul." Thanatos answered blankly, no emotion whatsoever on his handsome face. Hades scowled. Really? He got him all worked up for this? Of course he could reap the soul. Who did the soul belong to anyway? His mother? Hades blinked, realizing that the joke was rather stupid and ironic in many ways.  
"Of course you can reap it Thanatos. You don't need to update me every time you reap a soul" Hades seethed.

"But… this soul belongs to a demigod." Thanatos added uncertainly. Hades frowned.  
"So? Thousands of demigods have already died, what was so different about this one?" He knew it wasn't Nico, he would have felt that buzz in his ears he usually hears when a child of his is about to die. And it wasn't Jackson, he was careful to make sure that he would give some time to the godling if he ever was to soon be reaped. Who else was so important that Thanatos had to come and ask for his permission?  
"The soul belonged to Penelope Anderson, daughter of Hestia." Thanatos told him evenly. Suddenly, realization hit him like a brick. Hard.

Hades had met Penelope several times before. He liked the demigod even before she had started dating his son. Hestia was his favorite sister after all and she reminded him so much of her. She had that same fire in her eyes when she was determined to do something, but also calm and peaceful. She wasn't the best fighter, but she managed to learn how to channel her emotion through her soothing voice, making it seem as if she was *charm speaking the monsters she confronted. Though, from what Nico had told him, she was excellent with one weapon. The bow and arrow. She was quick and witty when using it, according to his son.

Hades felt like telling Thanatos to leave her soul alone, to give her a second chance, after all, he had done that to Hazel, the daughter of his roman counterpart, hadn't he? But he knew that that was breaking the ancient laws and he couldn't break them, even if he wanted. Badly. He sighed, rubbed his forehead before answering Thanatos.  
"Go on." Hades muttered. "Reap her soul. I can't do anything about it any way." Thanatos simply nodded curtly and turned around to leave when Hades stopped him. "Thanatos! How… How did she…ehem…die?" Asked Hades. Thanatos stopped and turned around to face Hades.  
"During the Giant War. A pack of hell-hounds were about to attack the Levesque girl. Penelope distracted the hounds and led them towards herself. She was cornered by them and overwhelmed. Ended up dying of tiredness and the wounds were also fairly deep." Thanatos explained swiftly to Hades before turning around to continue his work.

All Hades could think was _my own creatures killed the child! Oh, the irony! _Hades decided that he might as well go check how her judgement was going. He knew the godling deserved Elysium, but King Minos was judging today and, knowing him well, he would probably twist the original Perseus and Theseus' mind to making them believe she deserved the Fields of Punishment (after all, he did hate Nico for taking his title as _King of Ghosts_). As he wandered through the Underworld, he couldn't help wonder how Nico was doing. The girl had managed to make his son open up and be livelier. She had even managed to make him change the completely black look to a v-neck black shirt, dark blue jeans and grey converse; the only thing he still kept was his skull ring, his sword and, of course, his aviator jacket (much to Hades' own amusement).

The boy developed well too; over the four years of fighting in the war with Gaea, he had to grow some muscle, and did a _dam good_ job at it. He had what the girls called a 'well built 6-pack', some back muscle too and he had gotten taller, only about an inch or two shorter than the Jackson boy. His childish face became more of an adult; his cheekbones were no longer sullen and were now high and sharp. His dark shaggy hair stayed the same, its bangs still managed to cover the boy's dark onyx eyes, which still had a shattered look from when he had been in Tartarus, however _she_ had helped him through that. The boy no longer had a skinny, lanky, helpless boy look; he now had an average athletic look, not as much as Poseidon's boy, but enough to please Hades. Even his pale skin had returned to the olive texture tone he had had as a child (Penelope had made him eat more. Hades had found it rather amusing to find his son's girlfriend feeding him because he refused to eat). All in all, his son had become rather _handsome._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Hades couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He had walked into the Judgement room, only to find Perseus and King Minos having a heated argument about Penelope; Theseus had casually slipped of his judge seat and had sat next to Penelope, instantly striking a conversation.  
"Are they always like this?" Penelope asked, her image shimmering. She didn't look how she had when she had died, all battered and bruised; she was in simple clothing; a purple tank top with denim shorts, black and white converse and a brown leather jacket. Her hair was all on one side, neatly done into a braid.

Theseus shrugged. "Usually it is me and Minos. Don't worry kiddo. You'll get to Elysium for sure. Uncle Hades won't let anything happen to you." Penelope merely frowned.  
"Don't call me 'kiddo'"  
"Why not?"  
"Because you're seventeen and I am seventeen too. We're the same age."  
"I died long before your grandmother was born, sweetheart."  
"You DIED when you were seventeen! I died when I was seventeen! It makes us the same age!"  
"When were you born?"  
"1st September. You?" asked Penelope. Theseus gaped.  
"Same." They stared at each other in shock. "Damn" they muttered at the same time.

Hades cleared his throat loudly so they could acknowledge his presence. All four pairs of eyes fell on him and three of them bowed; Penelope just raised an eyebrow at him.  
"What is going on here?" Hades bellowed, though there was a ghost smile forming in his lips. Minos and Perseus whimpered slightly under his gaze. Theseus looked nervous while Penelope just rolled her eyes.  
"Nothing, Lord Hades. We were just deciding the fate of the young demigod here." Croaked Minos, his gaze diverting to Penelope. Hades raised an eyebrow.  
"Why, isn't her fate obvious? She died a hero-ehem-heroine's death! She is to go to Elysium." Hades barked. Perseus, Theseus and Penelope grinned while Minos scowled. He seemed to be about to say something, but decided against it.

"Very well. Penelope Anderson, you are to go to Elysium." Muttered Minos. "Next!"  
Theseus whooped and grinned at Penelope. He grabbed her hand.  
"Come on, cuz! Let me show you around the place! It's awesome!" and with that he dragged Penelope out of the room and towards paradise.

Hades sighed. He knew that it would be soon before Nico came to visit her. And Hades also knew that at some point it would occur to Nico that he could possibly bring her back from the dead, and he would definitely try it. Hades wouldn't try to stop him. He wouldn't he couldn't help him, but he wouldn't try to stop Nico if he tried. He was the first son of Hades that had been invited to Olympus and Hades was very proud of that. So he honestly wouldn't mind having the girl back

Hades sighed, realizing he would need another judge. Shakespeare wouldn't mind, would he?

* * *

**Did you like it? I worked on it for 3 days! Any way, I like seeing Theseus like Percy, all laid-back and stuff (They are brothers after all). And the fight over the age... I don't know where it came from. It kinda just popped into my head.**

***She cannot really charm speak. She is able to channel her emotions into her voice and create calmness and peace. the emotions of the Hearth. By the way, she can control fire (Just needed to put that out there). She is good with the bow and arrow because she is behind the scenes helping, not right in front of the stage, like Percy and Jason, who are born natural leaders.**

**R-and-R, if you Please!**

**~KatFiction-DaughterOfHecate**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! This is KatFiction here! Anyway, I worked hard on this chapter, so I hope you like it.  
A shout out for readingiscool! I love your fanfic, it's really good.**

**P.S. I don't ship Perico much. Mainly because I'm young and feel uncomfortable writing it, but also because, in Spanish, Perico is the name of a common type of breakfast served in South America and I hate it. Seriously, it has onions, and I hate onions.  
P.P.S. However, I do love the bro-mance of Percy and Nico. And I just HAD to put it up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians; Uncle Rick does. I only own Penny and the plot.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: THE FATES ARE CRUEL**

* * *

(Percy POV) Third Person

Percy was tired.

The war had finished officially at dawn, leaving (most) of the campers the rest of the day to rebuild the damaged cabins. Surprisingly, the barriers of the camp had not collapsed, leaving the cabins almost intact. Most of them had a few dents and scorns, but apart from the Hermes and Ares cabin, plus a few minor ones, the whole camp was completely fine. The Romans had decided to stay over for a couple of days, just to get a bit stronger, before travelling back to San Francisco. They all stayed in their respective cabins, while ones who didn't have cabins (such as Reyna) stayed in the big house. The hunters had left too, only losing a couple of girls in the war, leaving only Thalia, who wanted to stay for a while with her cousins and brother.  
Percy had helped building the cabins, healing people and a bunch of other small errands and then, at the end of the day, he was tired. Very tired.

It was midnight, and Percy had just awoken; not because of a dream, but because he had heard something. He stayed silent for a couple of seconds and was about to lay down again, when he heard a faint sound behind his door. A knock. Someone was outside. Percy scrambled as he threw a shirt on, and went to open his cabin door. It creaked open, and outside was a shadow-y figure, hovering in the darkness. It took Percy a second for him to realize who it was.  
"Nico?" Percy asked dumb folded. Said boy looked up, staring straight into the green-eyed Saviour of Olympus. People had told Percy that he still looked pained from the trip to the hell-hole, and that every time they looked into his or Annabeth' eyes, they could see them reviving the experience. The only other person that could look him straight into the eyes and not wince was the only other person who understood, the only other person who had also been in Tartarus; was Nico.

"Percy? Can I talk to you?" the boy mumbled quietly, sounding unsure of himself. Instinctively, Percy nudged him into his warm cabin and shut the door. Nico was wearing boxers and a black shirt that showed his muscles well. This made Percy come to the conclusion, that Nico had shadow-traveled out of his cabin and in front of his.  
Percy looked curiously at his younger cousin. He had stated fidgeting and Percy noticed that his eyes were red and puffy, he had dark bags under his eyes and that, overall, he looked exhausted. Percy wondered if he even slept.  
"What did you want to talk about Nico?" Percy asked softly. He knew better than to create a scandal over Nico, he wouldn't like it. Correction, Nico would get exasperated and leave, wondering why he even bothered to talk to Percy. It may have taken Percy four years to understand the mystery that was Nico di Angelo, but, in the end, he had succeeded.  
"Everything." Nico said, looking at Percy. "I want to talk about everything." Nico took a deep breath. "Years ago, when Bianca died…" Nico's voice cracked at this, but he kept talking. "I left. And before you say anything, I know it wasn't your fault. I understand now. You thought that I left because of Bianca, right? You still think that; but that is not the truth. I didn't leave because of that." Percy frowned. Why did he leave then? "You know the rumors that are going around camp? The ones of someone liking you? A _boy_, more precisely?" He nodded. It had made Percy feel slightly uneasy that a_ boy_ liked him, but he wasn't going to punish anyone because of it.

"Penelope started the rumors And the boy was me." Nico stated bluntly. Percy's blood went cold. It had been Nico? He had no idea how to answer to that, so he didn't. Luckily, Nico continued. "Percy, I_ used_ to like you. And I kept it all inside me. The only person that knew at the time was Jason and it was because he was there with me when I admitted it. But, then Penny came along…" Nico's eyes began to water and his lip quivered slightly. "She found out by herself. I didn't tell her. And when she did find out, she didn't tell me I had to get rid of them like most people would've said; she wasn't disgusted by the fact. She helped me. She told me to tell her what I felt. I poured my heart out to her and she didn't judge me. She helped me, convinced me that what I was feeling wasn't completely strange, that lots of people were like that. She convinced me that it didn't matter what other people thought, that you could just be yourself." At this, Nico's eyes blurred and he smiled, most likely at a memory of Penelope.  
"When she spread the rumor I was furious. I stomped up to her and asked her what in Hades her problem was. And you know what she told me?" Percy stayed silent. He knew Nico was deep into the story. "She told me, and I quote _'I thought I told you that it didn't matter what other people said. Come talk to me when you come to your senses again, Nico.'_ She was so calm and collected; I figured she was teasing me. I didn't talk to her for a whole two weeks. I just thought about what she had told me and in the end, I realised she was right. And I also realised I had fallen in love with her." Percy smiled for Nico. Then frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. He could faintly remember the couple not talking for a while, but that was it. "We started dating shortly after that and I wasn't as lonely before. She made me feel happy again. Like the young boy I used to be before I was sucked into this demigod business." Percy stared at Nico intently. He was trying to tell Percy something, but Percy didn't know what. After a couple of seconds, he gave up trying to figure out what it was.

"Why did you tell me this, Nico?" Percy asked. Nico finally gave in. He let the tears fall freely down his cheeks and clutched Percy's shirt tightly, before burying his head into Percy's chest. Reluctantly, Percy hugged Nico and patted him lightly. Not saying anything else, for he didn't trust his mouth to say the right things. Finally, Nico answered.  
"For Penny. She made me promise that I would tell you. She said it was her life-long goal she was determined to complete. It wasn't on the River Styx or anything, but not doing what she made me simply promise was eating me alive. And, well…she died" Nico's muffled voice stopped and he let out a heart-breaking sob, that sounded more like a choke. "It just felt wrong not doing it. Especially after the war." Nico lifted his head up and stared at Percy with eyes full of regret and remorse, which churned Percy's insides. He looked broken. Shattered._ Dead_. It almost beat the look he gave Percy went he escaped Tartarus. "Oh gods, Percy." whispered Nico. "I never told her I loved her. Like, truly meant it and told her. Ughhh! _Que idiota soy!" _Nico yelled in frustration. Percy recognised what he said. It wasn't Italian, it was Spanish. Penny had been Spanish- well Colombian. She had always argued about how people thought that she was from Spain just because it is more famous then her home country. Penny had taught Nico Spanish and Nico taught Penny how to speak Italian. It was easy for them; Spanish and Italian are fairly similar.

"Well, tell her then." Percy murmured. "Tell her how much you love. Yell it to her so she can hear if you want." Nico smiled at him, probably liking the idea. In a soft and quiet voice, Percy heard him say,  
_"Te quiero, Penny. Te amo con toda mi vida."  
_They were quiet for a couple of seconds before Percy broke the silence.  
"Nico, you look exhausted. Come on, you should get some sleep." Nico didn't argue and stiffly got into the bed where Percy had been sleeping. Percy turned the lights off and slipped silently next to Nico in the bed. He was his cousin after all. It wasn't weird at all.

Just as Percy was about to fall asleep, Nico shuffled slightly.  
"Percy? Do you love Annabeth?" He asked quietly and without hesitation Percy responded.  
"Yes."  
"Have you told her that you love her?" Percy thought about this for a couple of seconds, before answering.  
"Yeah Nico, I have; but I told her after knowing her for 6, almost seven years. Now don't beat yourself up. Go to sleep."

"Goodnight, Percy."  
"Goodnight, Nico."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Percy sat with Nico on the Hades table. He ignored the looks he was getting from the other campers during lunch; Nico was his cousin and he needed him; and Percy was determined to help Nico, no matter what it takes.  
Percy would've sworn he saw Chiron beaming at him and Annabeth smiling at him thoughtfully, obviously understanding that he couldn't sit with her today.  
And maybe, just maybe, he saw Dionysus give him a ghost smile from his table.

_Just Maybe._

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked it. The last part was just extra. I just wanted it.  
Hope you like the bro-mance! Cause I loved it!**

**I am not sure when the next one will be up, soo... yeah. hopefully, by next Saturday.**

**R-and-R, if you Please!**

**~KatFiction-DaughterOfHecate**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Hi! So, this is only have the chapter I wanted to write, but I had very little time over the week to write and this is all I managed. Yeah...shameful.  
Anyway, I want write a Hades/Hestia one-shot set during WWII. I already have an idea, so if you people want to read it, just review or PM me that you want it.**

**Disclaimer: I am a GIRL that is still High-School! Enough said.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: THE FATES ARE CRUEL**

(Thalia POV) Third Person

Thalia didn't understand.

Well, she did understand, but at the same time, she didn't. On Friday, she had found herself walking towards the Hades cabin and finding it empty, only for him to be fast asleep in the Poseidon's cabin, along with Percy, mind you. He had been curled up into a ball, which worried Thalia. She had understood that he had just lost his girlfriend, but it had been 3 days now, and she was determined, along with her cousins and brother, to make him take his mind off things. So they decided to take him to the one place that could distract him for most of the day; High school. It was a long shot, all of them knew that, but Nico needed something to get his mind off her death and, well, school seemed the easiest choice.

Of course, the easy way out always comes with a price. Someone had to go to school with him and make sure he didn't just shadow-travel away. Percy and Jason couldn't go because they both were too old to go to high school. That left Thalia and Hazel. Hazel had volunteered immediately that she would go with Nico, however the guys had said that they needed someone who could stand up to the jocks when Nico would get picked on; they knew that Nico wasn't in the state to snap a good retort and beat the guys to a pulp, so that was how Thalia had ended up going too. It also helped that she was forever going to be 16 and she was the closest they had to a proper teen. Nico didn't look adult-like a lot, probably what his age was, 18, however he could past for an older kid if he wanted to. Hazel was also 17 so she could come along too.

The thing Thalia didn't understand was why Nico refused to go to school on Monday morning. The kid had decided to play dumb and just sit on the sofa and not move. Percy had ended up having to carry him to the car. As they rode to school, Hazel was fussing over Nico and his attire; He had ended up going with what he used to wear; a black shirt, black skinny jeans, black sneakers and his aviator jacket. Hazel had gone with a grey-ish tank-top, denim shorts, a pair of converse and a denim jacket. Thalia was wearing the usual punk style; black and white stripped tank-top with dark ripped jeans and black combat boots. Over that she wore her punk-styled black leather jacket. She had her black eyeliner and her hair was short and spiky, shooting in different directions. Hazel had her dark curly hair in a braid that hung over her left shoulder, with a couple of shorter strands curling around her face. She didn't look scary, but Thalia noticed that she had her_ spatha _mystified as a chain hanging around her shorts.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

As they walked through the corridor, they got a couple of strange glances from the students and Thalia saw a couple of girls caked in make-up point at them and start to giggle hysterically. _Ughhh. Stupid high school girls.  
_"We're here!" Percy suddenly exclaimed, making Thalia and Nico jump.  
"Percy!" they hissed at the same time. Percy just smirked while Hazel sighed. As they entered, they noticed that only a couple of students were in the classroom. Thalia saw Paul sat at the teacher's desk shuffling through a couple of papers.  
"Hey Paul? Can we talk?" Percy asked, scaring Paul half out of his wits. His eyes widened when he saw the four of them.  
"Percy! What are you doing here?" asks Paul cautiously.  
"What? Can't a stepson come and visit his stepfather at work without having a reason?"  
"Not when his stepfather works as a English teacher, the stepson is dyslexic and he brought his troublesome cousins" Percy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Yeah…umm, well Nico needs to get his mind off things and we decided that he should go to school. So, yeah…oh! And you're stuck with Thalia and Hazel too." With that, Percy gave a quick kiss on Hazel's cheek (a _friendly_ gesture! Honestly, people are perverted these days), hugged Thalia even if she did refuse at first and gave Nico a reassuring smile, before bolting out of the door.

Paul raised an eyebrow at Percy's behavior and was about to say something when he was interrupted.  
"He had a date with Annabeth. My guess is he just remembered and was probably late." Hazel said, smirking slightly. Paul made a face that said, _well that's explains it_, and then ordered us to sit in our seats.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

(Hazel POV) Third Person

Hazel was pretty close to killing someone.

She hoped that wasn't the case because she wanted to make sure she managed to keep a clean police record. However, with what was going on, she was going to soon bite her head off. After Percy had left, Paul had made us sit down but, unfortunately, many students had already sat down by that time, and there was very few spaces where all three could sit together. In the end, Thalia had ended up in the other side of the classroom and she had ended up near the door, only three seats behind and Nico behind her. Just her luck, some jocks had ended up beside her and they were mocking Nico about his attire.

She knew he should have gone with different clothes, but he hadn't wanted to change, so he didn't. Paul had been teaching for about 20 minutes now, and the jocks hadn't stopped.  
"Hey, emo kid. What's wrong, the world to bright for ya?" Ugly one sneered. Hazel had had enough. She twirled around in her seat and looked directly at Ugly one's eyes.  
"Shut up!" she hissed. "Leave my brother alone!" the jock turned to look at her, as if he just registered her being there. His eyes wondered over her body, making Hazel feel uncomfortable. She shifted slightly, feeling awkward. He then smiled her a sickly smile, making her stomach churn ever so slightly.  
"Well, you're a keeper, am I not right?" the jock gestured to Hazel and then to his cronies that sat next to him, whom they all nodded eagerly their heads. She felt disgusted.

"Hey, Ugly! Stay off my sister. She has a boyfriend." Nico snapped, his voice was deathly calm. The jock didn't seem to notice.  
"Or what, emo kid? Honestly, how bad can your puny life be to be such a bastard?" he hissed. Hazel winced. That was NOT the right thing to say. Nico was probably crumbling by second right now. Her eyes widened. Nico would usually keep all his emotions in and then one day he would explode. Looks like today was the day.

* * *

**Yeah, small cliffy. Anyway, I have a poll on my profile that I put up for fun, so if you want, check it out!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**-KatFiction-DaughterOfHecate**


	6. Author Note

**VERY IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ.**

**A/N:**

**I am sorry if you people thought this was an update. I tried to promise myself that I wouldn't do to many of these, but I didn't know how else to tell you guys.**

**Now, before you jump to conclusions, NO I am NOT abandoning the story, I just won't be able to update for a while because it is the Christmas season I have to go with my parents to shop for last-minute presents. I might be able to update near the end of December, but don't count on it because Christmas is only days away, my birthday, is 3 days after that (28 December) and New Year is another 3 days after that. So as you can see, I am going to be very busy.**

**Also, I am in a very important phase of a growing author. I am in phase 'I-have-a-bunch-of-ideas-but-have-no-time-to-write-all-the-stories-or-even-make-notes-of-them'. Yeah, I have got a Hadestia (Hades/Hestia) story that I have been wanting to write for months. I have got a 'Demigods-Go-To-Goode' one and I seriously want to write it, and I have also got one set in the future (AU too) and inspired by M.J.'s song 'The Earth Song'. So, as you can see, I have a complicated life mind right now.**

**I would like to dedicate a shout-out to 'readingismagic' (not cool! (only readinismagic will understand the joke. Don't bother other random people)) because he/she (sorry) has been with me since chapter 1, and also to 'RubyChildOfHades' because she (it is a she right?) was the first person to realise I was a DAY late in updating. It shows that she clearly has been reading my story. Thanks you guys.**

**~KatFiction-DaughterOfHecate**


End file.
